Pastes
Pastes are consumable items which contain buffs that aid the one who eats them. Basic pastes are available in some Moorgate shops but the more powerful pastes are made using Herbalism by members of the Monks Guild. Overview Paste Quality *Portal 75 **'paste of adrenaline' - 4-8 haste, 3-7 charges. **'paste of potent visions' - 30-70 green, 3-7 charges. **'paste of potent defense' - 30-70 shards, 3-7 charges. **'paste of potent strength' - 21-35 red, 3-7 charges. **'paste of potent healing' - 400 to 700 health, 3-7 charges. **'paste of potent energies' - 400 to 700 mana, 3-7 charges. *Portal 150 **'paste of the quick finish' - 4-8 haste, 5-9 charges. **'paste of guiding hands' - 40-80 green, 5-9 charges. **'paste of unbreakable will' - 40-80 shards, 5-9 charges. **'paste of brutal force' - 22-57 red, 5-9 charges. **'paste of vitality' - full health, 5-9 charges. **'paste of the spirit' - full mana, 5-9 charges. Herb Locations All directions begin from guild recall at Brother Kadfail. *holy thistle, s, s, se, ex path *kra chaai, s, s, se, se, ex location *meadowsweet, s, s, se se se, ex location *lu rong, s, s, se se se se, ex herbs *blood root, s, s, se, se, se, sw, ex location *sacred lotus seed, s, s, se, sw, sw, se, ex lotus *gypsywort, nw, ex jar *white dead nettle, e, e, ex alcove *fairy vine, w, w, ex shelf *pheasant's eye, w, w, sw, ex bottles *hotmisha herb, s, s, se, sw, sw, ex plant Ground Herbs Use the pestle to grind the herbs. From Brother Kadfail: w, w, sw, s, EXAMINE TABLES. *holy thistle = fire powder *kra chaai = earth powder *meadowsweet = druid's powder *lu rong = stag powder *blood root = blood powder *sacred lotus seed = lotus powder *gypsywort = wind powder *white dead nettle = nettle powder *fairy vine = fairy powder *pheasant's eye = adonii powder *hotmisha herb = stoneseed powder Paste Mixes What you mix the powders with is found in the "Herb Drying Room" which is located s, s, w from Guild Recall *fire powder + dragon's blood = paste of protection (shards) *earth powder + sweet flag oil = paste of purity (antidote) *druid's powder + sweet flag oil = paste of healing (restore health) *stag powder + dammar resin = paste of refreshment (restore mana) *blood powder + dragon's blood = paste of might (red) *lotus powder + honey = paste of dexterity (green) *wind powder + thistle seed oil = paste of eagle's wings (fly, lots of fly) *nettle powder + thistle seed oil = paste of the shadows (lurk, lots of lurk) *fairy powder + honey = paste of water (gills) *adonii powder + myrrh tears = paste of vigor (full health restore, undroppable) *stoneseed powder + dammar resin = paste of inner karma(full mana restore, undroppable) Elixir Mixes inner garden elixir is given by Brother Sedrik s s se se sw from entrance, for an empty bottle which is sold by Brother Kadfail. *paste of water + inner garden elixir = elixir of free speech (restore voice) *paste of purity + inner garden elixir = elixir of hearing (restore hearing) *paste of vigor + inner garden elixir = elixir of energy (cure pacifism) *paste of refreshment + inner garden elixir = elixir of clear mind (cure confusion) Speedwalks All speedwalks begin from guild recall at Brother Kadfail. They must be run as wizard macros or they will not work - they will not work from the command line. The ?''' part of the macro makes a window popup and ask you how many pastes to make. If you just ignore it a single paste will be made. Tier 1 Pastes (GL 0) * ,of healing2s3se?locationall herb3nw2n2wsws?(tablesherbpestle3mixright)nne2e2sw?(powder35mixpaste)e2n& * '''Restores SPS, can be dropped ,of refreshmentss3sese?herbsall herb4nwnnwwsws?(tablesherbpestle3mixpowder)nneesesw?(powder53mixpaste)enn& * ,of mightsssesesesw?locationall herbnenwnwnwnnwwsws?(tablesherbpestle3mixright)nneesesw?(powder13mixpaste)enn& * ,of protectionssse?pathall herbnwnnwwsws?(tablesherbpestle3mixright)nneesesw?(powder13mixpaste)enn& * ,of dexterityssseswswse?lotusall herbnwnenenwnnwwsws?(tablesherbpestle3mixright)e?(powderhoneyhoney3mixright)nwneee& * ,of purityss2se?locationall herb2nwnnwwsws?(tablesherbpestle3mixright)nneesesw?(powder33mixpaste)enn& * ,of the shadows2e?alcoveall herb4wsws?(tablesherbpestle3mixright)nneesesw?(powder43mixpaste)enn& * ,of eagle wingsnw?jarall herb2sws?(tablesherbpestle3mixright)nneesesw?(powder43mixpaste)enn& * ,of water2walcoveherbswstablespestle5mixe?(powderhoneyhoney3mixright)nwneee& * ,of vigor2wsw?bottlesall herbs?(tablesherbpestle3mixright)nneesesw?(powder23mixpaste)enn& * Restores SPS, can't be dropped. ,of inner karma **2sse2sw?plantall herb2nenwnnwwsws?(tablesherbpestle3mixright)nneesesw?(powder53mixpaste)enn& Tier 2 Pastes (GL 75) * ,of potent healinguus?flowersallee?(herb1mixmixmixpaste)wnwdd& * ,of potent energiesuuss?stalksallnee?(herb1mixmixmixpaste)wnwdd& * ,of potent visionsuuse?terraceallee?(herb1mixmixmixpaste)wnwdd& * ,of potent defenseuuss?flowersallnee?(herb1mixmixmixpaste)wnwdd& * ,of potent strengthuusw?herbsalleee?(herb1mixmixmixpaste)wnwdd& * ,of adrenalineuuse?treeallee?(leaves1mixmixmixpaste)wnwdd& Tier 3 Pastes (GL 150)